Where do I find ...
All of the speedwalks bellow are from Market Square (MS) in Nevrast (which is 4s from the Temple where you start the game) unless stated otherwise and are always to the start of the zone. There are basic maps of Nevrast (look city) and Surrounding Areas (l area) in Cartography E,S from MS. The character "|" is pipe (help pipe), which allows you to send multiple commands to the mud at once. For basic navigation on the mud, use area helps (help area low, help area mid, help area high, help area misc) or zone list on website, where you can click on selected zone's name to see where it approximately is on world map. Class Guilds in Nevrast: * Warrior/Barbarian guild - run 3es * Mage/Shadowmage guild - run 3ws * Cleric/Paladin/Arbiter/Inquisitor guild - run 5ne * Monk/Karateka guild - run 7nw * Ranger/Druid guild - run 9nw * Thief/Antipaladin guild - run 4s2e|open trapdoor|d - you can find a quest in here Subzones in Nevrast: * Donations - run 4nw * Bulletin Boards - run 4nd * Slums - run 2sw * Cemetery - run 2se * Warehouse district - run 6se - you can find a quest in here * Sewers - run 4s|op manhole|d * Abandoned Building - run 4w6s, you have then figure out how to get through the boarded-up entrance Important rooms and NPCs in Nevrast: * Temple of Nevrast - starting room, you appear here any time you die or DT (or after using recall if you didn't rent out in some Inn) - run 4n * Parth - NPC, identifies any item you give him, free of charge up to character level 10 - run 4n3w * Fountain - can be used to quench thirst by "drink fountain" command - run 2n * Inn - can be used to rent out of the game (help rent vs help camp) - run 2nen * Food vendor - run wn * Healer NPC - can be used to buy heal/cure from but also to buy important buff spells - run 2wn * Fazirus - NPC vendor, does sell/buy scrolls, potions and magical wands/staves, sells e.g. scroll of recall/identify - run 3wn * Nor'Seya - NPC vendor, does sell/buy general items, ones that don't fit other categories - sells e.g. bag - run en * Zerick - NPC vendor - armor - run 2en * Kal'Kata - NPC vendor - weapons - run 3en * (to sell clothings and jewelry you have to use either Daglin in Thief guild or vendors in Raven's Bluff or The Shire) * Bank - can be used to store money so you don't lose them while camping (help camp) or they are not looted by a mob when you die. All banks in the world are connected, so you can withdrew in every city - run 4e2nw * Weyland - NPC, repairer - does (for a price) repair damaged items - donated items can't be repaired, also Weyland is pretty much the lowest repairer, so a lot of items (based on price) are behind his skill - run 7swn * South gate - on the list only because a lot of other speedwalks start there - run 7s3w3s New player zones around Nevrast: * The Fireant complex - evil mobs, quite low level area - run 7e4ned * Gnomis caves - good aligned mobs - run 7e5nw * Mac Mordain Cadal - evil mobs, aggresive, do load rentable Sanctuary potion (purple potion) - run 7e6n * The Shire - mostly good aligned mobs - run 7w3n * Old Forest - evil mobs, higher level and better xp than fireants - run 7w5n4w|open gate|run 3se|op gate|n * Janson's Farm - mixed align mobs - avoid small imp - run 7w5n20ws Zones south of Nevrast: all speedwalks here are from South gate of Nevrast not from MS (run 7s3w3s) * Newbie Meadow - great zone for a new player, mostly neutral mobs - run 4se * Jack and the Beanstalk - mixed align mobs - run 5sw * Farm - mostly neutral aligned mobs- run 10sw * Cornfield - crow there is a new player kill - run 12se, also Field of Grain - run 14sw * Abandoned manor - new player can kill animals in the garden here - run 23sw * Hedgehog kingdom - a bit higher level, but king there loads a decent crown - run 23s2w3sd3sd * Newbie Ditch - proly lev 10+, mobs there do hit quite hard for a new character, are aggressive and are maybe resistant/Immune to specific types of melee damage, but a newbie boot loads there, item with spell affect Sanctuary - run 27se4s2w5s3w|dig d (or 1 more w and dig there - boot does load on the ground not on mobs) * Raven's Bluff - second city you should visit after Nevrast - vendors there usually have quite a lot of interesting items sold to them by players and in and around it are level 11-25 class guilds - run 27se4s2w9s2e4sd2su7s Other important speedwalks (WARNING! most of those zones are not really for new players) Return to the Guide Category:New Player Category:Speedwalks